User blog:Shronkey/Potential new tasks
Hey, so I was thinking about how Yanderedev said he wanted all students wanted tasks, so I got thinking: What type of tasks could there be, and who would have them So here are some of mine Chojo Tekina: He lost his book during cleaning time, he knows it's near the incinerator, but he's too scared to go near the delinquents to get it. You have to talk to Umeji and beat him in a fight so he gives you the book (Would also open up the option to use the 'Framing for murder' elimination on a character Kokuma Jutsu- Her brother took her eye drops as he needed them briefly, but she's too shy to ask the nurse for some more. You have to go to her office and steal her keys, then instead of the cabinet open the drawer, and take some eye drops for Kokuma. Kenko Suboyaka- He is severely worried about Saki Miyu's health, as she only eats sugar. He requests you to go and get some fruit from Uekiya Engeika so he can disguise them as snacks for Saki Ajia Ashitomi- She wants new ideas for snacks she can make to celebrate her culture, but she wants to know what people like as well. You have to ask certain students around school what type of food they like, then report back to Ajia Tsuruzo Yamazaki- He needs to get a bunch of roses as a prop for an upcoming play, but he doesnt want to risk getting himself cut on a thorn (Of course, worded dramatically), so he asks you to get roses for him, by going to both bushes in front of school and doing what you would when getting a gift Efude Nurimono- She has lost some of her limited edition "Bukiyona-Chan's Daily Life" which she got signed from a convention somewhere inside of school. It is found near the path outside, next to the 'Meme Closet'. This doesnt unlock the manga, and it only appears when the task is started Enpitsu Byoga- He will request that you ask a 'Very Beautiful' student to pose for a picture, as his next inspiration. There are three responses to this mission- One wear he replies "No, no, no, this is all wrong- I'm not saying they're UGLY, but... it's not exactly what I invisioned. Try harder." To a student who he doesnt consider beautiful enough Another where he responds "I'm charmed, dear, I'm charmed, but I have more Self-Portraits than I could dream of. Go get someone else, and hurry." if he is given a photo of him And finally "Yes... this is PERFECT! Just the type of beauty I was looking for- I didnt think you had it in you, dear, but you really came through" when given a photo of a student whom meets his standards- For example Akane Toriyasu Budo Masuta- Budo is planning on doing another Fun club activity today, but he keeps getting anonymous complaints from other club leaders. You must go to Genka Kunahito and ask who complained for Budo, then tell him. You can choose who you say, since Genka will say she doesnt even know. He will have 4 different responses: "Huh? Really? Oh, I guess we really need to turn it down a notch..." If the player suggests Amai/Shoku, Oka/Shin, Geiju, Gema, Tsuruzo or Fureddo "I mean, I suppose it makes sense, we are next door to them... besides, Miyuji probably doesnt like us yelling while she practices!" If the player suggests Miyuji Shan "Wai- What?! HIM? He's practically the loudest guy in school, how can he complain about me?" If the player suggests Kaga "Oh yeah, I guess it shoulda been obvious, huh" If the player suggests Kizana (Other leaders not included since they're outside and that would be weird) Shiromi Torayoshi- She is convinced that the "Five Tan Girls" are bringing contraban to school with them, but she needs confirmation. At lunchtime, Kokoro will leave her bag in class for a few minutes to use the bathroom, and you can root through her bag to see if she has anything in there, where you will find Pepper Spray (only the student council can carry it with them in school), and you can report back to Shiromi who will change her routine so she can write a note in the library, then go to Kokoro's class and swap the note for the pepper spray I would do some more, but I'm too warm Category:Blog posts